


Lydia Gets A Speeding Ticket

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Things Lydia does [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, off-screen consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Lydia's on her way home when lights flash in her rear-view mirror
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Things Lydia does [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Lydia Gets A Speeding Ticket

Lydia was on her way home, her foot slightly too heavy on the gas pedal as proven by the flash of light in her rear-view mirror. Pulling to the side and turning off the engine she got out her license and registration, watching the deputy getting out of the car and walk towards her in the side mirror. Rolling down the window she handed him the papers on his demand then waited in silence as he read them over.

“Step out of the car, Ms. Martin,” he said, hand on his belt. Swallowing, she unhooks the seat belt, opens the door and steps out into the crisp morning air getting a good look at who turns out to not be a deputy but the sheriff himself.

“Hands on the hood,” she wobbles in her heels but complies, the wind cold against her bare legs and arms. The sheriff come up behind her, she’s never realized how much bigger than her he is, but right now, with him looming above her every inch feels like feet; she shivers as he kicks her feet apart, begins patting her down.

His hands linger at her chest, hips, strays quickly over her ass, barely covered by the short dress she’s wearing. Lydia blushes when the sheriff’s hand pointed drags down her hip, the lack of underwear clearly noticeable. He’s warm against her, close enough she can feel the twitch of his cock in his uniform pants, her pussy tightening in response as it fills with blood, the fist drops of slick catching in her styled pubes.

One of the sheriff’s hands grabs her hair painfully, pushes her down so her torso’s lying flat across the hood of her car, the other sneaking below the hem of her dress, his thick fingers plunging inside her throbbing pussy. She wants him to move, wants to feel his cock against her ass as he fucks her on his fingers, but he just keeps his fingers in her aching pussy, the tip of his toes touching the heels of her shoes and keeping his lower body a decent distance from her. The hand in her hair though is anything but still. The sheriff adjusts his grip, pulling at her hair insistently and smothering her face into the hood. 

Lydia’s not sure how long they stand like this, but long enough that when he withdraws his fingers from her pussy she cries out in objection. He grins, pulls her upright just as something bigger is jammed up inside her. Tears spring from her eyes, the breath punched from her lungs as the pain registers. She thinks she screams but there’s no sound coming from her beyond the desperate gasps for air when he pulls the thing – it isn’t his cock, too large and the sheriff still too far away for that – out of her, pushes it back in; faster and faster it goes as her body stops resisting, her slick slowly easing the way.

“Please,” her voice breaks in the middle of the words and she isn’t even sure what she’s begging for but the sheriff comes closer, the speed with which he’s fucking her with the thing slows and instead it goes deeper, fills her up completely to the point where she wonders if his fist is going to follow. Instead something catches on her labia and just as she realizes he’s fucking her with his baton she can her the sound of a zipper opening the warmth of him enveloping her as he finally comes close enough to touch her, his cock filling her ass as thoroughly as his baton fills her pussy.

It doesn’t take long before the sheriff loses his rhythm, the baton hanging unmoving from her painfully throbbing pussy, his hands bruisingly gripping her hips as his pistons wildly in and out of her ass, chasing his release. Lydia’s fingers scrambling for purchase on the slippery surface of the hood, most of her body screaming in pain from the rough treatment while her blood runs hot with pleasure.  
Behind her the sheriff pulls out of her, hand back in her hair yanking her up and onto her knees, a few tugs on his heavy cock and her face is wet, drops of come painting her skin, some in her hair, on her forehead slowly dripping down her eyes and along the side of her nose, past her mouth to her chin dripping down on her chest. When he’s done, he bends down to retrieve his baton leaving her empty and gaping from both sides, the wind drying the come on her skin and in her hair, the sound of the cruiser driving past her.

She stays on her knees for a minute before her throbbing pussy is too much to be ignored. Getting up on shaking knees, she lies down on the hood, her dress bunched at her waist exposing her to the air and the chirping birds. Wetting her fingers, she brings them down to where she’s gapingly empty and aching, gathers the slick there and drags upwards, teasing at the blood-filled lips before circling her clit. Repeating the motion until she deems herself wet enough, she begins rubbing it until her muscles lock up and she’s shaking apart on nothing but air. She takes a minute to catch her breath before getting off the hood, pull the dress back down and get back into the car, turning the key and continue her previously interrupted drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: if you have a prompt you'd like to see me try my hands on feel free to drop it here, or send it to me on madhatter9112@gmail.com


End file.
